At a point of sale, vehicle floor mats and similar products are generally hung on hangers for display in racks. These hangers are typically of low quality and may be easily broken or damaged do to the relatively heavy weight of the mats that are supported on the hangers. Hangers for suspending these floor mats must therefore be strong and be capable of securing the mats well enough so that they do not become separated, even when subjected to forces experienced during shipping or display. Moreover, conventional hangers for suspending floor mats do not facilitate displaying the floor mats in different orientations. It is of considerable advantage if such hangers can be easily injection molded from plastic and attached to the mats before they are shipped to distributors, as well as reattached at the consumer level in the event that a customer return is required.